Kapinoy Network Surge Brings More More More!
June 22, 2013 IBC-13 is now have more aggressive in making its presence felt in the television industry as The Kapinoy Network paints the town of red (sports), green (entertainment) and blue (news and current affairs) with its surge of exciting new programs that offering more entertainment, more star-studded drama of teleseryes, teen drama anthologies, asianovelas and telenovelas, more fun treat of animés, more laughter of comedies with sitcoms and gag shows, more news and information, more public service, more reality shows like a singing talent superstar fans, more Pinoy blockbuster movies, more children education for kids, more prizes and more power of action-packed sports fans ranging aficionados from basketball, boxing, billiards, MMA and wrestling that programming innovtions and trend-setting winners will definitely make more Kapinoy viewers wants to be a certified Kapinoy! Join the Kapinoy's best, biggest and brightest stars: actor Richard Yap, Christopher de Leon, Anja Aguilar, actress Cristine Reyes, award-winning actor Dingdong Dantes, AJ Muhlach, teen star Nadine Lustre, Robi Domingo, funny girl Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak, Xyriel Manabat and many more. The Canoy group’s entry into the Channel 13 is seen to the television industry, with the network expected to become a major player in Philippine broadcasting. IBC-13 with the launch of original program concepts in the broadcast industry. Insiders told The STAR that under the new management, IBC-13 will have a different kind of programming, now competing head on with the industry leaders ABS-CBN and GMA Network a run for their money. When managed to presence felt in the television industry, The Kapinoy Network continues to be a challenger in the broadcast industry dominated by the two leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7. There’s more to see on IBC-13 is now that The Kapinoy Network for the Philippines' undisputed number 3 television network in the Philippines, the country and the Asia what will beefs up its new programming grid with a notable lineup of new primetime, afternoon, morning and weekend offerings, with the new management headed by the chairman Eric Canoy, the network's president & CEO Boots Anson-Roa, the network's vice-chairman Freddie M. Garcia, the network's vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz and Channel 13 head Rey Sanchez are the top-honchos of IBC generating revenues. My Family Xyriel Kapinoy goes all-out on primetime with a new hit teleseryes that are set to more fans of viewers every weeknights. The child star Xyriel Manabat becomeing a certified Kapinoy as she top-bills the network's newest fantaserye offering My Family Xyriel on weeknights at 6 p.m., with Candy Pangilinan, Gerald Pesigan, twins are Juan Carlos and Juan Miguel Urquico, Mitch Valdez, Henry Edwards, child star Izzy Canillo, Abby Bautista, Borgy Manotoc, Janeena Chan and Mickey Perz. The fantaserye will be directed by box-office drama director Mac Alejandre. Safe In The Arms Of Love Award-winning actor Dingdong Dantes and drama princess Cristine Reyes in a certified Kapinoy fans as they top-bills with the powerhouse cast of the network's phenomenal hit teleserye called Safe In The Arms Of Love which airs on weeknights at 9:30 p.m.,'' with Cogie Domingo, DJ Durano, Nikki Bacolod, Vandolph Quizon, Say Alonzo, Joanna Morales, Lucas Zamora and Biboy Ramirez, directed by Wenn V. Deramas. The two teleserye ''My Family Xyriel and Safe In The Arms Of Love air on The Kapinoy Network's PrimeTastik block from Monday to Friday. Sandy's Boyfriend The newest teen drama anthology series called Sandy's Boyfriend, which airs on Sundays at 3 p.m. The teen anthology combined of romantic comedy and teen drama anthology, starring the young girl of teen superstar princess Nadine Lustre plays the role of Sandy Salvador and AJ Muhlach as Sir Manuel Yap. Also starring supporting cast are Mario Maurer, actress Jodi Sta. Maria, Gerald Pesigan, teen star Janella Salvador, DJ Durano, Imee Hart, Bianca Casado, Ella Cruz, Alfred Vargas and Sofia Andres, will be directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. Flower Boys Next Door IBC and Viva Entertainment makes its grand venture into weekday afternoon drama with the back-to-back airing of 3 must-see series from asianovelas, taiwanovela and telenovelas, the much-awaited and first-ever romantic Koreanovela comedy called Flower Boys Next Door starring the K-pop superstars like Park Shin-hye as Go Dok-mi, Yoon Shi-yoon as Enrique Geum and Kim Ji-hoon as Oh Jin-rak airs weekdays at 2:45 p.m. Once Upon a Love Once Upon a Love presents the Taiwanese drama turns a taiwanovela that will surely to the Taiwan of Kapinoy viewers. The newest Twianese idol romance drama is now on Philippine TV, starring the actors Sunny Wang and Matt Wu, and the actresses Cheryl Yang and Reen Yu as the main leads, starts weekdays at 3:30 p.m. Palabra de Mujer The popular hit telenovela called Palabra de Mujer which is top-billed by the Mexican actress are Edith González, Yadhira Carrillo, Ludwika Paleta, and Lidia Ávila on weeknights at 4 p.m. The 3 new afternoon drama series both premiere this June 17, with Flower Boys Next Door airing at 2:45 p.m., Once Upon a Love following at 3:30 p.m. and Palabra de Mujer at 4 p.m. on IBC's Haponation block. Amor Bravio The Kapinoy Network introducing a first time in hit telenovela for fans of the genre. Amor Bravio, the dramatic romance telenovela starring Silvia Navarro (Camila Monterde Santos), the Agustina's dedicated daughter, Daniel's dedicated niece, Ximena's dedicated maternal half-sister, Alonso's dedicated ex-wife, Luis's dedicated ex-fiancee, in love with Daniel, stepmom to Agatha, and Daniel's wife, and Cristian de la Fuente (Daniel Díaz Acosta, Ágatha's dedicated son, Francisco's biological son, Abraham's former brother-in-law, Ximena's paternal half-brother, Miriam's former husband, young Agatha's father. This telenovelas entertain Pinoy viewers weeknights at 10 p.m. I Need Romance One of the most-watched Koreanovelas in the country IBC-13 presents entertaining Korean drama series for fans of the genre. I Need Romance, a romantic comedy drama, is a series follows the everyday lives of work, love and friendship of thirty-something women and men in Seoul. Starring Jung Yoo-mi, Lee Jin-wook and Kim Ji-seok, this Koreanovela is expected to entertain Pinoy viewers weeknights at 10:30 p.m. Amor Bravio and I Need Romance airing back-to-back on IBC's PrimeTastik from Monday to Friday. The undisputed number 3 network in the country will now pit the new soap operas that against the more established line-up of the two leading dominant players ABS-CBN and GMA — Flower Boys Next Door, Once Upon a Love, Palabra de Mujer, My Family Xyriel, Safe In The Arms Of Love, Amor Bravio and I Need Romance. InuYasha The new full anime programme line-up on The Kapinoy Network with the heartthrobs of anime every morning and afternoon. Orginally airs from ABS-CBN and GMA here in the Philippines, the popular anime series InuYasha is now found home of IBC-13, this anime series will air on weekdays at 9 a.m. The new voices of Martin Escudero as InuYasha along with teen actress Meg Imperial as Kagome Higurashi, a fifteen-year-old middle school girl. Eyeshield 21 New action anime series Eyeshield 21 premierss on weekdays at 9:30 a.m. with all new episodes, more Football action and more Hiruma madness as Sena and the rest of the Deimon Devil Bats. Don't miss the football adventures of Sena Kobayakawa (played by Robi Domingo). Kirarin The newest popular anime series in Japan called Kirarin, which airs on weekdays at 10 a.m. Kirari Tsukishima, a 14-year-old beauty, does not care about idols and the entertainment world because her mind is occupied by food. Her obsession with food only causes her to be clueless about love. One day, after saving a turtle that is stranded in a tree, Kirari meets a handsome and gentle boy named Seiji, who gives her a ticket to a SHIPS (a popular idol group) concert to show his gratitude for her saving his pet. However, when Kirari shows up at the concert, another boy named Hiroto, tears up her ticket and warns her to stay away from Seiji, because they live in different worlds. The outraged Kirari sneaks into the concert, only to discover that Seiji and Hiroto, are actually members. The voice of Kirari Tsukishima provded by the Asia's popstar princess Sarah Geronimo. Cyborg Kurochan Every weekdays at 5:30 p.m. right after Express Balita, a hit anime Cyborg Kurochan, an action-packed manga starring Kurochan is a supercat who is dedicated to saving the world from evil ses high-tech gadgetry to fight the evil Dr. Go, who wants to take over the world, topped Japanese TV ratings when it premiered in 1999. It also airs in Hong Kong, Taiwan and Singapore and the Philippines, Coco Martin will provide the voice of the cyborg cat. Petra's Panniest YouTube sensation Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak in the host of Petra's Panniest, a craziest and funniest comedy programs packed in a one show, Petra's Panniest for laugh out loud on weeknights at 11 p.m.. Happy TODAS IBC-13 is building on a programming strength, remember the classic sitcoms and gag shows of IBC are TODAS, Chicks to Chicks, Iskul Bukol and Sic O'Clock News for these shows all dominated the sitcom and gag show genre in the 70's and 80's under the home studio of IBC Channel 13 from the competing networks. One of the most successful classic gag show in the 80's is TODAS (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Stars) which include Maribeth Bichara, Joey de Leon, Freida Fonda, Spanky Rigor, Richie da Horsie, Jimmy Santos and Val Sotto which featured a great line of comedic talents, and now makes a big comeback with a new star-studded comedy gag show called Happy TODAS, which debuts premiered on Saturdays at 9 p.m., featuring a stars like Cristine Reyes, Young JV, Imee Hart, Robi Domingo, Aki Torio, Kiko Ramos, Shy Carlos, child star Abby Bautista, Josh Padilla, Andi Eigenmann, Joross Gamboa, Gee-Ann Abrahan and Makisig Morales which features the parodies of several Philippine television shows and advertisements as well as its topped guest performances from your favorite artist with the gag performers. Cooltura The world-renowned TV actress host Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba host the educational show Cooltura airing from weekkdays at 11:45 a.m. about the Filipino culture in the Philippines including Luzon Visayas and Mindanao. Express Balita The network’s flagship afternoon and late-night newscasts will get a refreshing make-over of the news organization IBC News and Current Affairs. The hot and timely issue and latest news every afternoon, the network's longest-running flagship news program Express Balita, anchored by Snooky Serna and Noli Eala, airing from Monday to Friday at 4:30 p.m., with simulcast over DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 on radio and IBC News Network, remains fast-paced, in-deph, straightforward, unbiased and vaired, Express Balita delivers from the top stories of the day with national, local and global news as well as its politics, police reports, CCTV reports, public service, malacanang, weather, showbiz news and sports news to read the headlines more on police, crime stories, public service, national, political we really cater to the masses. Report Kay Boss! IBC News head Maria Ressa hosts her new public affairs program called Report Kay Boss!, which airs every Thursdays at 12 midnight. Provided the documentaries throught the president Benigno Noynoy Aquino III in the current PNoy administration which offer stories of the news organization's roster of news anchors and hosts. Ronda Trese The new reports will be disclosed of 24-hour survillance in a comprehensive journalism of the news delivery from all the major stories and the late breaking news delivered as independent journalism of the late nightly news tonight, IBC News and Current Affairs introducing a national late-night newscast Ronda Trese presents news from all platforms. Weeknights at 11:30 p.m., is anchored by Alex Santos and Czarinah Lusuegro. Linawin Natin Hopes to introduce a new public affairs program Linawin Natin as it mixes investigative and in-depth reports which focuses on the issues and government based on intensive research and investigation tackled in the program, every Mondays at 12 midnight. Hosted by Philippine Star columnist Jarius Bondoc aims to people’s governance issues with public insights from the intensive research, investigative, in-depth reports and additional information. Snooky A newest public service program Snooky, airs on Fridays at 12 midnight that brings the gamut of female broadcast journalists Snooky Serna’s experiences from broadcasting, show business, movies, television and advocacy to her personal public service from IBC Foundation, Inc. in one insightful, delightful and TV entrant the host’s distinct. A Filipina film, television actress and Filipina broadcast journalists Snooky as well as guest performances artist and also interviews celebrities and ordinary people with equal enthusiasm tackles them with the skills of seasoned journalist and the wisdom and broad perspective of national leader from real people and intriguing places. Chinatown TV The country's premier, longest-running, and original Filipino-Chinese lifestyle tele-magazine show Chinatown TV which airs on Sunday mornings at 9 a.m. to 10 a.m.. Hosted by a variety of talented and the well-rounded hosts are Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say, Joseph Tullao, RJ Valentin and Wendelyn Ty as a star-studded who are not only adept at the English, Filipino, and Chinese languages but also full of vigor and enthusiasm, Chinatown TV promises to inform as much as entertains. KapinoyLand The child-friendly in the flagship hit children's television program based on KapinoyLand in the Philippines is caleld KapinoyLand, which airs on weekdays at 10:30 a.m. and Sundays at 8 a.m. with 5-minute short program airing daily from Monday to Saturday at 8 a.m., 9 a,m, and 12 noon, and 2:45 p.m. during weekdays. The new IBC mascots like Mr. Kapinoy created in June 30, 2012 based at KapinoyLand at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines from the success of TV, toys, books, stickers and so much more. His friends Ms. TV, Radiogirl, Newspaperboy, RemoteBoy, Manok, PinoyFlag Baby Kapinoy and Ms. Lola Pinoy are the stars of the show premieres on October 1, 2012 as the first live-action Pinoy Filipino animated, live-action Filipino animated and full length 3D computer-animated format concept is based traveling. In guests will be the kind of baby, child and kids play that Mr. Kapinoy meeting appeal to 2-5 years old for baby, 10-13 years for kids of children, and singing, dancing and playing for kids as live-action animated format using original Filipino music and stories, animation, theater, muppets, live action animated and features that Mr. Pinoy meeting learning, playschool and playground with exciting fun and games. To making craft arts, they make unique and beautiful artworks using any artwork tools such as cardboard, pencil, pentel pens, colored papers, cartolina, etc., and they use foods to make works of arts which is still edible with a sponsors by Regent Foods Corporation such as Cheese Rings, Tempura, Cheese Ball and Regent Cakes (Pandan, Ube, Mocca, Melon, Strawberry and Chocolate). Lunch Break IBC has already poured all its new shows this month, The Kapinoy Network introducing the daily noontime variety show Lunch Break, airing from weekdays at 12:30 p.m. and Saturdays at 12 noon. The noontime show hosted by Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Nicole Anderson, Nadia Montenegro, Smokey Manaloto, Pat Natividad, Bobby Yan, Carlos Agassi and TJ Trinidad, which offers the most star-studded noontime games and topped with live performances from your favorite Kapinoy stars that will make viewers and audiences agross the nation with some segments and shown a live studio audience as its innovative blend of contest, games, musical performances and superd hosting with the lunchtime at the IBC Studio canteen in Broadcast City. K-POP Star Hunt The newly-imroved world-renowned reality show franchise on IBC and Viva Entertainment, the most-awaoited Philippine premiere of the reality show tvN's K-POP Star Hunt airing on Mondays and Wednesdays at 7:30 p.m., the regional competition that captures the popularity of Korean Pop Music (K-Pop) in Asia and to give the Asian viewers a once in a lifetime opportunity to become a K-Pop artist. The Weakest Link A Chinese-Filipino actor and business man turned a game show host Richard Yap hosting a job of the game show The Weakest Link airs weeknights at 8:30 p.m. Richard hosting the Philippine edition of the popular game show from the UK. Richard Yap is expected to bring to the show his own brand. This marks a major milestone in the career of the well-known actor who has also established a career as a star on the Kapamilya shows on ABS-CBN like Be Careful with My Heart, starring Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. The Weakest Link puts the 8 contestants and excites televiewers, check out the more exciting game show on primetime TV. Contestants can win up to P1 million pesos in every episode and another peize of P50,000 pesos is at stake for lucky televiewers who can join the fun by texting TWL to number 8888. It offers the contestants the chance to winner in P1 million. To join, call PLDT phone line 1-908-1-800-800. Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? Christopher de Leon, the country's foremost award-winning dramatic actor has been hosting the job of IBC-13's hit phenomenal game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, which airs every Saturdays at 8 p.m. and Sundays at 9:45 p.m. The famous game show from the UK enjoying a selection of presenters all over the world, WW2BAM has revolutionized TV viewing in the country in a very successful career as TV host Christopher de Leon. At stake in the show is P2 million and P50,000 for home viewers to join the contest can simply dial PLDT Premium Phone Service landline number 1-908-1-000-000 and filipino citizens who will also join the mini-WW2BAM game via number 8888 for Globe, Smart, Sun Cellular and Touch Mobile users. Born to be a Star Born to be a Star is a hit reality talent-search show contest from America and United States of Endemol company. It is a popular reality talent-search where contestants get the superstar treatment and the chance to perform in a complete production number of their very own primetime TV and to sing with a superstar. Hosted by a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar as a popular singer and actress. Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado will serve as the four judge panel of the talent search show. For talent competition, to accept Born to be a Star as her help to aspiring talent young singers from different college high-schools like a singing superstar fans, airing every Sunday nights at 8:30 p.m. on IBC. Filipino citizens, male and female, solo or group performers, 12-years-old and above qualified to join the contest. Viewers are able to join through text and online registration via Internet, prizes at stake include P1 million with management contract from Viva Artist Agency (VAA) and the music recording contract from Viva Records and Vicor Music. Watch out for announcements of audition dates on IBC and in the leading newspapers. The Philippine editions of The Weakest Link, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire and Born to be a Star are productions of Viva Television. PBA Kapinoy Network's banner shows continue to be its sensational sports programming line-up in action. Now on its 38th year anniversary of the Philippine Basketball Association, the PBA remains a rock-solid continues to the best of Philippine basketball in Filipino people. Home to the MILO Energy Drink, Barangay Ginebra San Miguel Kings, Alaska Aces, San Mig Coffee Mixers, the Barako Bull Energy Cola, Rain or Shine Elasto Painters, Air21 Express, Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters, Petron Blaze Boosters, the PBA starts now on IBC-13 airs a one game every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday nights at 6:30 p.m. and Saturdays at 5 p.m. and the doubleheaders of two games on Sunday nights at 4 p.m. The stars of the PBA fans are James Yap, actors Mark Caguioa, Awrind Santos, Robert Jaworski, Chot Reyes, Jason Castro, Mark Pingris, Mark Caguioa, Norman Black and Wesley Gonzales. Radio listeners can also get to hear the action on DZSR Sports Radio 918 on AM frequency. NBA The world's popular basketball of the National Basketball Association as NBA home to the Miami Heat, San Antonio Spurs, Oklamona City Thunder, the Dallas Mavericks, Chicago Bulls, the Devner Nuggets, the Indiana Pacers, the Brooklyn Nets, the L.A. Lakers, the Boston Celtics, New York Knicks, Philadelphia 76ers, the Toronto Raptors, the Atlanta Hawks, Orlando Magic, Washington Wizards, Utah Jazz, Golden State Warriors, Phoenix Suns, L.A Clippers, Portland Trail Blazers, Houston Rickets, Memphis Grizzlies, New Orleans Pelicans and many more is the international basketball, live games, playoffs, behind-the-scenes access, high-definition game broadcasts, new original programming and enough highlights and news to quench even the most avid fan's hoops thirst! Absolute, top-notch basketball at it's finest at the basketball fans, now on IBC-13 which starts every weekend from Saturdays at 2:30 p.m. and Sundays at 11:30 a.m., the stars of NBA fans of the players of Michael Lordan, Kobe Bryant and LeBron James. Once again in the local airwaves will be seen in the local channel and for the first time ever in the history of television that the NBA and PBA are in the same station. Donaire Flashback'' and ''The Main Event The best boxing events offerings of IBC-13. It is in boxing that Filipinos are on athletes in boxing we prouced world-renowned championships Manny Pacquiao, Erik Morales and Nonito Donaire. Now, there's the good news for all the boxing aficionados, the two fighthing of best boxing shows is on IBC-13: Donaire Flashback (Sundays 10 a.m.) and The Main Event (Sundays 2 p.m.), respectively. World Pool Masters Billiards enthusiasts and pool players like Efren Bata Reyes, IBC and Viva Sports bringing the 10-ball mathches called World Pool Masters airing from Mondays and Wednesdays at 6:30 p.m. Francisco "Django" Bustamante, Rodolfo "Boy" Luat, Leonardo "Dodong" Andam and Efren Bata Reyes participated in by several Filipino cue artists. For fans in the Asian, Philippines and international region, you can catch the games on Fox Sports Asia. ONE FC In cooperation with Asian Television Content Corporation, the action keeps on getting better from Asia's biggest mixed-martial arts (MMA) organization ONE FC, a power-packed mix-martial arts event now on Philippine TV. With back-to-back, blow-by-blow, explosive matches ONE FC every Saturday nights at 7 p.m. proud to the best sporting in both the Philippines and the region and on world-class entertainment that Kapinoy viewers get the chance to watch the best Filipino fighters such as Eduard Folayang and Honorio Banario in action. WWE Smackdown! The kicks, the throws, the grunts and the punches in professional wrestling seems to have captures the fancy of thousands of sports fans around the world. The new television programs for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) are WWE SmackDown! (Saturdays at 10 p.m.) as the wrestling championship. SmackDown star Rey Mysterio, one of the most popular names from the World Wrestling Entertainment, is seen on WWE SmackDown, one of the biggest sports entertainment programs viewed across the globe. The Kapinoy Network is proud to have Rey Mysterio in the country with Filipino fans really love wrestling. With SmackDown brings the exciting WWE action, Pinoy wrestling fans and enthusiasts catch their favorite WWE stars for the all-important championship belt.